blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Krisia
Krisia is a woman in the EvoBlaze (Series) who has some connection to the ruined Region of Taoreta. She debuted in Rebellion Sequence’s 7th Arc, Ideas of Evolution. Her status is unknown in Control Sequence. Information Krisia disdains the NOS’ system and what it’s done to the world. She seeks to bring it down and wields control over the force of multiple elements of magic, this power has caused her to be considered an Irregularity in the world as one of the few who still use a form of pure Magic and she is considered to be a Sorceress. Her seemingly independent studies have led her to learn a lot about the Boundary Fragments, the cores and the current corruption infesting the world-- the Seithr Scourge. During the events of Ideas of Evolution, Krisia meets Nex and his allies and appears to oppose them. Personality Hot-headed and easily irritated, Krisia has little qualms with calling things out how they are and has an imperialistic prideful attitude. She is antagonistic, quick to threaten others, caring little for who she harms along the way, and has a very low tolerance for idiocy. Quick to blame others for their mistakes, Krisia is very opinionated and holds grudges against those who get in her way or cause her issues. Despite her negative traits, she is very smart and understands much of the workings of the world as well as the technology and development of it. Something seems to embitter her, however, and she carries an attitude of one who has given up on salvaging the world or humanity, blaming them for the world they have today. The only thing she seems to value is her studies into how to bring the Novus Orbis Sequentia's system down for good. She considers Nex to be a naive man who brings nothing but trouble to his world and finds making connections with others absolutely meaningless. Appearance Krisia is a tall and slim woman with sharp carmine eyes and has very long peach-pink hair that goes into crimson at the ends with frayed ends and her bangs frame her face. She wears a long cloak of red coloring with carmine designs glimmering on the ends and has red nail polish covering her fingernails. Her sleeves reach her wrists, and there’s a crystal on her hands, as well as one being above her chest held in a necklace. She wears black leggings that go into heels. Her uniform otherwise is what appears to be a mages uniform, and is a lighter red, covering the length of her body and is adorned with gold-colored trim. Abilities Krisia wields four elements of magic, one is a dark flame, one is poisonous water, another is a shredding pitch black wind, and the final is a crystallized form of earth. It isn't known what's caused the elements to distort into these perverted forms, but Krisia mentioned that it isn't from the Seithr Scourge or an Altered Drive, and claims it has to do with her own will. Her abilities to wield multiple elements allow her to be incredibly adaptive in combat. Trivia *Krisia is an alias as an Irregularity. It comes from the Greek term "Krisi" which means Crisis or Judgement. Navigiation Category:Female Character Category:Antagonist Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Irregularities